Crazy ten days before christmas
by rainsilentnight
Summary: a boy escapes from the insane asylum and meets a friendly guy on the streets of new york Short story no slash no romance just friendship.


**AN: **Ooookay so this was actually something I wrote with my friends in english class (short story) and I had to do more than half by myself so I decided to put it up 'cause it came out pretty well so enjoy...^^

**Crazy Ten Days before Christmas**

A brown haired boy was sitting in a cell in the New York insane asylum. Everything was dark around him. He was curled up in the same corner as he always was, trying to soothe the flaming fear in the pit of his stomach. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't get the visions of his past out of his head. He knew that if he didn't do something about it he would die here and they'll have to bring him in the stinky morgue...That was perfect, today was the weekly check up. If he could play dead well enough he could escape.

A few hours later he could hear the guards checking the cells beside him. He lay down in the same little corner and tried to calm himself. Suddenly a guard opened the door to his cell. He could feel the vibrations on the floor coming nearer and then felt a cold hand pressing on his neck then his arm then his wrist. Then the guard called "We've got another dead one Larry!"

Then he felt four strong hands put him in a big bag. Then he started rolling down a seemingly endless corridor. He felt a bump ...and a few more. He was rolling down a flight of stairs. It seemed that he was going to die a second time on that day. After a few more bumps and rolls he felt cold. He heard the two guards go back in the building. After a few more seconds he opened his eyes and found himself in a white bag. He ripped the bag and climbed out. He was in front of a tall building. A small child saw him, screamed and ran away.

"Great greeting." He muttered to himself. He grabbed the bag and buried it in snow, then he stared walking from the big building and broke in to a run because he thought he heard the guards. His feet were cold. When he stopped to look around, he found himself in a crowd. There was no way out. Everyone was pushing and shouting at him. He started feeling that claustrophobic feeling again. He was pushed out on the street and a yellow taxi was coming towards him. Before he could move the taxi sped around him. He wanted to find a place where no one would bother him. He started to panic and ran in to a narrow, dark side street.

He was freezing and sat down leaning against a cold stone wall. Tears started to well up in his eyes but he tried to fight them back. His vision was blurry but he could see a tall figure walking towards him. "You alright?" He heard the figure ask him in a concerned voice.

"I died." Was the only thing he could reply and uncontrolledly said it over and over. When the man tried to touch him, he flinched away. He couldn't stand the man's touch. "Don't touch me!" He blurted out. The guy was not much older than him. He had shaggy black hair and his face reminded him of his twin brother. Now he couldn't keep his tears from falling.

"Do you want to come to my apartment so you don't freeze?" The guy waited for an answer but all the boy did was weep. "Follow me I know a short cut." He stood up and started walking towards another small path. The boy didn't know what to do but when another cold breeze blew at his bare feet, he stood up and ran after him.

"Wait!" he shouted and ran to the man who had stopped. He watched the boy as he shivered beside him then he noticed a long number on his shirt. He belonged to an insane asylum. "Do you know what your name is?" He asked the boy. He started walking slowly and then said in a quiet voice

"A-Aaron." The boy coughed.

"Here." The man said handing him his jacket. "I'm Jake." The boy stared at the jacket for a few seconds and then finally grabbed it and put it over his shoulders.

When they arrived at Jakes home, Aaron handed Jake the jacket. "Thank you." Aaron said almost in a whisper. Jake took the jacket and hung it up.

"Don't worry about it. You can go sit on the couch if you want." Jake said and pointed to the red couch in the living room. Aaron nodded and went in to the living room. Jake took his shoes off and then went to his room to get Aaron some warm clothes. After Aaron changed and Jake gave him a tour of his house they sat at the table for supper. "I forgot to tell you I have a sixteen year old sister that lives here too" Jake said after they had finished eating.

Aaron nodded and then asked "Why are you doing this?"

Jake looked confused and replied "Because you would have frozen to death by now and you certainly don't want to go back to the insane asylum do you?"

Aaron quickly shook his head. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"Jake asked. Aaron shook his head again and then looked up at Jake waiting for the questions. "Do you know how old you are?" Jake asked but the boy shook his head.

"What date is it today?" he asked

"Today is the fifteenth of December 2007."

Aaron nodded and then said under his breath "Eleven...2000..May 27th..sixteen seventeen.." Aaron counted and stared into space. "I must be eighteen." He told Jake. Jake nodded.

"Anything I should know about you? Fears? Medication?" he asked and looked up at Aaron.

"I don't like crowds or empty, dark places. And I don't take pills or something though." Jake took a minute to register everything in his head.

"Do you remember how you ended up in the insane asylum?" Aaron nodded "Mostly, but I don't remember everything." He said and reviewed everything he could remember. And he could feel terror welling up inside him but he swallowed loudly and then started explaining. "I remember being somewhere dark and the air was damp. I was eleven or twelve. Two men were holding my twin brother in front of me while a third was holding a big knife at his throat . Beside them were puddles of blood and the bodies of my mother and father." Aarons voice started to quiver. "And they- they killed him right before my eyes." Aarons tears were threatening to spill over any second. " And I remember that they dropped his body on the floor and surrounded me. After that all I remember is having the knife in my hand and seeing six bodies on the floor around me. I don't remember anything before all that either." A tear dropped on Aarons hand. Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew how it was to lose his parents because Jake and his sister became orphans not long ago, but he didn't experience anything else like Aarons past. He stared in sock at Aaron who was crying in front of him.

After the approval of Melissa, Jakes sister and few more days Aaron developed a great personality and became like a brother to Jake and his sister. Together they spent Aarons first Christmas that he would remember for the rest of his life.

The End.

_reve rof .t evol I_

* * *


End file.
